


Breaking Through His Glass Cage

by BadassXxHoplessRomantic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dont like, First posted story, Fluff, M/M, Summer Love, Two OOC, dont read, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassXxHoplessRomantic/pseuds/BadassXxHoplessRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak hated the city. So when his Father sent him to Lawrence, Kansas to 'Attain some use out of him', he walked into his Grandparents loving arms. When quiet Castiel met loud Dean, he may actually have a normal summer he never had. Soon Castiel in sucked into a world of karaoke, movie nights, crazy games, and so much more. He slowly realizes that the summer romance he had always read about may be happening to him, but not without some hardships along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And you are...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. This is my first posted story, so I am up to having reviews of many kind. DON'T HATE, APPRECIATE!  
> Even though I am swamped with homework, I will attempt to update regularly. I will warn you if there is any angst or smut or....anything you may need to know.  
> Hope you enjoy. Review! :)

Castiel was visiting his grandparents for the summer. It was originally Castiel’s father who had made the decision for him to travel all the way to Lawrence, Kansas to live with his eccentric grandparents claiming ‘It will teach you better character and worth.’ Castiel had tried very hard to keep a glum face on - and succeeding- so his father would believe he was giving Castiel the correct punishment for who knows what, when really he was giving him a vacation. He loved living away in the small cozy town instead of the large city. He loved the way his grandparents acted and their way of life as well as their home and cooking. He loved working out on the farm and smiling endlessly. And most of all he loved the calmness. In Castiel’s house with his six older brothers and one older sister it was crazy and hectic. Castiel almost never had any privacy or a quiet moment.

Castiel was also glad to be here because he felt like he was actually accepted by the people around him. When he had told his family that he was gay, only his sister Anna and two of his brothers -Gabriel and Balthazar- seemed to accept this. The rest of his family openly frowned upon it but didn’t bother with trying to correct it. But with his grandparents he felt loved and as if he had a real family. So as soon as he got to what he used to call the ‘Little House on the Prairie’ he settled into a shared routine. At dawn Castiel would wake up and get ready as his grandma Maggie would go to the chicken coop to gather fresh eggs and his grandpa Clark would go to the ice shed and get some fresh meat from the pig he killed and potato’s. As they were getting everything ready for breakfast Castiel would go ready the cows and horse, check on all of the animals, and feed them.

When returning Castiel would be greeted with the amazing smell of grandma Maggie’s food. Eating eggs, sausage, bacon, hash browns, toast, and two big glasses of fresh whole milk and orange juice all to his hearts content he would help clean it all up before taking a quick power nap to digest his food. When he got back up he would help his grandfather ready the cows to be milked, fire up the machines, take the horses out to the pasture, etc. Then once they both finished up all their chores around noon and the two would sit underneath the old maple tree way off from the house but right next to the wheat field. Minutes later Maggie would come cantering to them on her favorite horse Lucy carrying a big picnic basket filled to the brim with lunch. Then they would clean everything and shut everything down for the night.

This carried on for a week and a half when Maggie suggested Castiel should take the day off.  
“But Granddad may need my help.” Castiel protested. Grandma Maggie just laughed; her wise green eyes filled with love and she brushed her snow white hair out of her face.  
“And it will be nothing we can’t handle. We’ve been doing this all ourselves for years.” she chided. “Now I want you to go do something that you want instead of working.” Castiel stiffened at these words. He’d never been one who was social with others. He wanted to check out the library but that would require talking and being around people. It seemed the only people who Castiel could even talk to were his family. Castiel was often teased about stuttering when he was asked something or when he couldn’t get anything out at all. Grandma Maggie saw this and saved him the embarrassment of having to come up with an excuse.  
“Or you can go by Sweet Mill Lake and relax over there for a few hours. Most of the kids are going to be working or inside today since it’s a Wednesday.” she said with a small gleam in her eyes.

Castiel caved and gathered his things. Grandma Maggie packed him a lunch and put it all in a small blue cooler for Castiel to carry. He had his swim trunks on and a regular grey t-shirt and flip flops. He slung his bag over his shoulder that contained the book he was currently reading along with a few CD’s, his iPod, computer, and a set of headphones. Smiling, grandma Maggie left the room and returned with his grandad's old fishing hat. It didn’t have any of the hooks or stuff on it, it was just plain and beige.  
“You look just like your granddad. Here, take the keys to the truck to get there.” Grandma Maggie said and handed him a pair of keys.  
The truck should belong in a museum it was so old. It was a miracle it even still ran. The faded red paint was chipping and there was rust all over the car. Castiel knew that his granddad tried to keep it in shape and keep the rust away and that he paid the mechanic’s son to help keep the engine good but Castiel was still afraid he would be walking home.

Hopping into the drivers side he set the cooler and his bag down on the seat next to him and cringed when he started it up.  
To Castiel’s surprise the truck started up without fault and began to purr.  
 _That mechanic must have magic hands_ , Castiel thought as he pulled out of the gravel driveway and onto the street. The F150 was loud and grumbled, but otherwise ran smoothly until Castiel gained confidence in it and relaxed; enjoying the drive. He arrived at the lake around 11. When Castiel stepped out of the truck with his things he was blasted with the heat. Thankfully there wasn’t much humidity so Castiel wouldn’t feel sticky with sweat and be swarmed with bugs. The lake itself was very beautiful. It wasn’t a giant lake, it was a good sized one. There was a old but sturdy looking dock that went about a third of the way out to the middle of the lake. The water seemed still and occasionally rippled whenever the breeze moved the water. The tall grasses around the lake reminded Castiel of the wheat fields.

There were many trees that casted shadows on the water but there was one that caught Castiel’s attention. It was a very old oak tree that had a wide span of branches and leaves that all swayed calmly in the wind. There was an old tire swing that hung from one of the thicker branches. The tree was close to the dock and the water but there was still a nice distance between them. Castiel smiled and walked over to the trunk of the tree and set down his things and retrieved his book and his iPod. Putting in his headphones he selected his album of the Vitamin String Quartet’s and played the tribute to ‘Dance Dance’ by Fall Out Boy. From there on he would be listening to the orchestra version of many famous songs from Viva la vida by Coldplay to Boulevard of broken dreams by Greenday. Castiel took off his shirt and walked over to the tire swing. He put his legs through to where he would be sitting facing the tree. Letting his flip flops fall from his feet he used the tips of his toes to rock him slightly to and fro. He sat his elbows up on top of the tire and opened his book where he placed the marked.  
For the next hour or so Castiel was fully immersed in his book and only slightly acknowledged when the sun made the air grow hot then a soft breeze cooling him. When he was half way through the book Castiel decided to stop. He only brought a few books with him and they wouldn’t last if he read through them all almost instantly. He decided to go for a quick swim then he would eat. Castiel untangled himself from the tire swing and grabbed the cooler, his towel, and kept his iPod with him. Shuffling on his flip flops Castiel made his way onto the dock. Going near the edge he unfolded and placed his towel down along with the cooler and his iPod. Stepping out of his shoes he took a step back and got a small running start before he dived into the water.

The coolness of it felt good and Castiel swam around and just floated.  
Once he’d gotten his fill of the water he climbed out and somewhat dried himself. Sitting down on the towel with his feet dipped into the water he rooted around for the food. Castiel pulled out a sandwich, a canteen of water, fruit, and a small salad. Castiel dug into his lunch as if he hadn’t eaten in days. Soon, content with his full stomach, Castiel leaned back on his elbows and plugged his music back in. He tilted his head back soaking in the sun. He listened to the songs and hummed along with them, occasionally singing along with the lines he knew.  
“ _Spend forever with my poison arms_  
 _Around you_  
 _So glad to meet you_  
 _Angeles..._ ” Castiel sang, glad he had his headphones in so he wouldn’t have to hear himself sing, when someone pulled out his left earphone.  
“Great song. One of my favorites.” a gruff voice said. So startled by the voice and the sudden appearance of the person made Castiel’s eyes snap open and almost fall into the lake.  
“Holy -” he said as his legs dipped further into the water and a pair of strong hands grabbed his biceps pulling him back fully on the dock. Castiel took a deep breath and tried to slow his heart rate. He heard a chuckle coming from next to him.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” said the voice. Castiel looked over and his breath caught in his throat as he was greeted with the sight of a very handsome guy who looked about his own age. The man had a small smile playing on his soft looking, firm but full pink lips. He had some scruff gathering on his cheeks and jaw which made the impossible amount of freckles on his face, nose, and cheekbones stand out even more. He had short cut dirty blond hair and his _eyes_. They were so incredibly green it made Castiel wonder if he was wearing contacts because it was almost impossible for there to be so many greens in just a pair of eyes that seemed to get lighter and darker depending on the way the light hit them.

Castiel noticed that he was wearing a pair of army green swim trunks and a black t-shirt. He could clearly see that the guy had some muscle to him. His biceps were pretty big as if he picked up heavy things on a regular basis. Castiel could see the outline of his torso and could tell the guy was ripped. Castiel had never really had a type, but in this moment he think he just developed one. The man smiled and Castiel got a quick glimpse of straight, white teeth.  
The man stuck out his big calloused, but nimble fingered hand.  
“The names Winchester. Dean Winchester.” he said. The name sounded familiar. Castiel’s stomach dropped. Dear God he was going to have to be social. Castiel looked at his hand with wide eyes then back to his face.

“I- uh- um- ah..-” Castiel blew out the air in his lungs in a frustrated huff. This was usually the part when people looked at him as if he were mental, but Dean just smiled at Castiel. He tried again but only a few sounds came out and he was pretty sure he looked like a fish out of water. Castiel stopped and felt the tips of his ears, his neck, and his cheeks turn red in embarrassment. He broke his gaze with Dean and looked at his hands in his lap. He waited for Dean to just get up and walk away but it didn’t happen. Instead Dean used his hand to make Castiel look at him.  
“Hey, I get it. You have a problem with speaking to people. No need to get frustrated.” Dean said. Castiel didn’t even try to hide the surprise and shock when Dean said that. Nobody’s ever done that. They usually would just say whatever and leave. Castiel watched as Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why are you surprised? Do people not try to talk to you?” he asked and Castiel shook his head. Dean raised an eyebrow and just shook his head.  
“Okay, how about you pretend I’m not even here and you just say your name. You seemed pretty fine with singing when you thought no one was around.” Castiel thought it was a good idea and turned away from Dean. He tried to concentrate on something else but it was impossible. He couldn’t get Dean’s eyes out of his head. Sighing, Castiel shook his head.

“Well...” he trailed off; thinking. “how about I do an awesome run and jump dive and when you feel comfortable enough then you can tell me. If you’re all frustrated and stressed you won’t be able to chill and calm down enough to talk.” Dean offered and Castiel looked at him amazed. He nodded and could feel a slight smile tug on the corner of his lips. Dean smiled.  
“Okay.” he said and stood up. He kicked off his shoes and crossed his arms and grabbed the edges of his shirt and began pulling it up. This gave Castiel the opportunity to see what Dean looked at from this point of view. The first thing Castiel notice was that his swim trunks hung low on his hips, letting Castiel trace the lines of his narrow hips. The second was the way his body and muscles moved as he lifted the shirt off his head. Then he raked his eyes over his torso and stomach. Dean’s skin was a golden tan color from spending a lot of time outside. He had an eight pack easily and his upper chest was just as toned.

Something over Dean’s heart caught Castiel’s eye.  
It was like a pentagram inside of a sun. It was a strange thing to get as a tattoo. Dean had pulled off his shirt now and was still grinning. He tossed his shirt next to Castiel and took a few steps back. Dean got in a running stance and winked at Castiel and ran.  
He jumped too early and had his toes hit the edge of the dock. Castiel had to muffle his laugh but couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as Dean’s head popped up and you could tell he was grabbing his toes.  
“Damn that hurt!” he yelled but Castiel could see a small smile. He got back up on the dock and did the same thing except he jumped too much so he almost did a backflip and his legs smacked against to water. Castiel sucked air in through his teeth and cringed but he still smiled. Dean got back on the dock and Castiel could see that his calves were red. He pointed at Castiel.

“I’m not giving up until I continue getting it right or you talk.” He declared. It still made Castiel go a bit red that someone would actually try to help him form some sort of a sentence. He decided that Dean was either very stubborn and persistent or a good guy. Or both.  
He ran and jumped again and had the same problem like before except he flipped so much he did a back flop in the water.  
“Ohhh!” Castiel groaned still smiling in amusement. Dean pulled himself half way onto the dock and just took a breath. Getting fully out of the water he went further back and sprinted to the edge of the dock. Castiel saw it right as it happened. When Dean was tensing to jump he slipped on the dock that had gotten wet from all the times Dean jumped and got out. His body was sent forward; arms and legs flailing. He did a full on belly flop that made a sickening crack as he hit the water. Castiel burst out laughing and fell onto his back. He stood up still giggling and helped Dean out of the water.

“And you are..?” Dean asked with an eyebrow raised.  
“Castiel.” he said, proud he didn’t stutter. Dean smiled.  
“Castiel. Cool name. I’m guessing you’re Gram and Gramp Novak’s favorite grandkid?” Dean asked. Castiel stared at him.  
“Uh, y-yes.” he said.  
“Whenever they came into town they were talking nonstop about how their favorite grandkid was going to be staying here for the summer. And Clark would always brag about you whenever I went over there to fix up the truck.” Dean explained. Castiel nodded but stopped when the name clicked. Dean Winchester. He was the son of the mechanic who started Winchester & Singer’s Auto Repair and Scrap Yard.  
“You’re th-the mechanics s-son.” Castiel stated. Dean nodded.  
“Yep, but I’m not the only one. I have a little brother, Sam, but he’s the smart one. I’m not.” Dean said. There wasn’t any bitterness in his tone when he said that unlike his family. Dean said it with such pride and love that Castiel guessed that his brother was the apple in his eye.

“Y-you are smart. J-just a different k-kind of smart. You got th-that truck that belongs in a m-museum to work. Thats s-something.” Castiel said. He was always belittled by his family so whenever he got the chance to tell someone that they were worth something, he took it. Dean blinked at Castiel.  
“Thanks.” Castiel nodded his welcome. They both sat down and put their feet in the water. Dean grabbed his iPod.  
“Here, you may not want to put this...” he said and trailed off. Dean was obviously looking through his music.  
“AC/DC, The Smiths, Lincoln Park, Kansas, Mumford & Sons...you have all my favorites.” Dean said, still flipping through his music. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the screen.  
“Katy Perry, Rihanna, Usher, Fall Out Boy, Paramore...” he read the rest and looked at Castiel, amused. Castiel shrugged.  
“My guilty p-pleasures. Y-you must have one.” Castiel said. Dean was silent for a moment.  
“Doctor Sexy MD.” Dean said out of the blue.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Doctor Sexy MD is my guilty pleasure. It’s totally a drama soap opera for middle aged single woman but I like it.” Dean explained. Castiel snorted despite himself.  
“Oh yeah? Katy Perry’s ‘I Kissed a Girl’.” Dean said and shoved his iPod in his face. They both laughed. Putting his stuff to the side Dean suddenly pushed Castiel into the water. He gave a yelp as he submerged in the chilly water.  
“Really?” he yelled.  
“Yep. Watch out!” Dean yelled as he did a cannonball into the water. Castiel swam over to the right fast enough so Dean wouldn’t jump on him. They laughed and began a splash war. This was the most fun Castiel had had with a human being outside of his family in a long time. After a while the two of them sat at the end of the dock and just talked; shared stories about their lives. Dean told Castiel about how his mom died in a house fire in his brothers nursery when he was four. About how Dean basically had to raise Sam all by himself because his father was always drunk. He told Castiel how he sometimes stayed with Ellen and Jo -The famous owners of the restaurant called the Roadhouse- and they were like the mother and sister they didn’t have or they would stay with their uncle Bobby -the other owner of Winchester & Singer’s- whenever their dad was in too much of a drunken rage to have the kids near him. He told Castiel things that he was sure he’d never told anyone else.  
Then it’s Castiel’s turn. He’d told Dean about his family; how only three of them were actually kind to him. He told Dean how his mother had killed herself when he was five because she couldn’t handle the pressure of his father and siblings. He told Dean how most of his siblings blamed him for the death of their mother, and that was how he developed his speaking problem. About how because of that people teased and bullied him because he choked on his words. And about how his father sent him here to ‘get some sort of worth out of him’. This for some reason angered Dean.  
“Why are you m-mad?” he asked suddenly scared. He was afraid he’d said too much and Dean was going to think he was a freak.  
“I’m mad because who does that to their own brother? We have somethings in common. Deadbeat dads for example.” Dean said. Castiel breathed out a sigh of relief. Castiel was glad that he was able to talk to someone about all this stuff. He had no idea why he told Dean all of that but he felt strangely comfortable around Dean. The two realized that the sun had began going down, casting a golden glow. A cloud passed over the sun but through the holes the sun hit the water and bounced off onto Dean’s eyes, making them look even more beautiful.

“So does this m-mean we’re f-friends?” Castiel asked. He would be happy if he made a friend for once. Dean smiled.  
“Yep. You should come over to the scrap yard sometime. You could meet my brother.” Dean said. “You have a phone?” They swapped phone numbers and just sat there smiling at nothing. They both turned their heads when there came the sound of a car. A big truck carrying multiple people pulled up and a girl with red hair stood up from the back.  
“Dean! Hurry up. Did you forget movie night was tonight? It’s Star Wars!” she yelled. Dean stood up and waved.  
“Hey Charlie. I didn’t forget, I just lost track of time.” he said.

“Hey Cas, you wanna come with us tonight. I get if you don’t want to.” Dean said. Cas shook his head.  
“N-no thanks. I should b-be getting back a-anyways.” Castiel said. He liked the nickname Dean had given him. It was something only the two shared. His family always called him by his full name and his two brothers called him Cassie to mess with him.  
“Well, I’ll see you around. Bye Cas.” Dean said and put his shirt back on. He began walking away.  
“Bye Dean.” Castiel said. Dean jogged over to the car and hopped in the back. As they were pulling away Dean waved and he waved back. Sighing Castiel gathered all of his things and got into the truck. Time to go home.

\-----------------------------------Page Break----------------------------------------

 

Castiel walked through the front door and straight into the kitchen.  
“You planned that, didn’t you?” Castiel accused his grandmother who turned to his giving him a innocent look.  
“What do you mean?” she asked.  
“Dean.” he stated.  
“I didn’t plan anything. I may have just happened to know that Dean has a day off every other Wednesday, today was one of them, and that he likes to spend it alone at the lake. Loopholes.” she said. “And sweetie, Dean is not picky about who he likes, even if he doesn’t know it yet.” she smiled and returned to cooking. Castiel sighed and went into his room. He put his earphones in and began playing ‘Thnks Fr Th Mmrs’ by Fall Out Boy when he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Dean.

_**Hey Cas, c** **heck with your Gran about possibly coming over tomorrow. If you want. -D** _

Castiel thought for a moment. Was he able to go out? Would he still choke? Castiel steeled himself. He was going to do this.

_ Hey Dean. I’m sure my Gran won’t mind if I go over there for an hour or so during lunch. -C _

Castiel stood up from his bed and walked into the kitchen.  
“Hey gran, Dean asked if I could come over to the scrap yard for awhile tomorrow. Could I?” Castiel asked. Grandma Maggie looked up from making her potato salad.  
“Sweetie, you don’t have to ask. Of course you can.” she said. Castiel walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Thanks.” he said. Castiel couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face.  
“And what has got my boy so happy?” Granddad Clarks voice called out as he came from the back door wiping the grease off of his hands with a rag. Castiel walked over and hugged him.  
“I made a friend and I’m going over to see them for an hour or two tomorrow.” Castiel said.  
“His new friend is Dean Winchester.” his grandmother called.  
“Gran!” Castiel complained. Granddad just chuckled.  
“He’s a good kid. But if he messes with you just make sure to warn him that I clean my shotgun everyday.” Granddad Clark tried to say threateningly but the laughter in his voice gave him away.  
“Sure thing!” Castiel said. The three of them prepared the table and set out the food. After eating Castiel showered then went into his room and put in his String Quartet CD. He let the soft music lull him but before he fell asleep he heard his phone vibrate on his night stand. Leaning over to grab it he saw it was from Dean.

**_Great! Okay, well I’ll hopefully see you tomorrow. Night Cas. -D_ **

Castiel smiled.

_ I’ll be coming around noon. See you tomorrow. Night Dean. -C _


	2. Meet the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets most of the people that Dean holds dear, and surprisingly doesn't have a panic attack. He learns many things about the strange group, and he know's that these people are going to be kind to him and are good people. I know this summary sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize greatly for adding this chapter so late, and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I own nothing but my idea's and plot. Pretty please with a cherry on top comment, kudos, and bookmark! If you have any suggestions or anything I would appreciate any criticism to help make me a better writer. I love you all and thanks for reading!!!!!

 

The next day Castiel jumped into the truck with a smile on his face. He was excited to see Dean again, and he wasn’t sure why. Castiel had met Dean yesterday but he already felt like he knew him. God, that sounded sappy. From coming to the town all the time when he was younger he knew where almost everything was. The scrap yard was a ways away from the rest of the town, but he knew how to find it.  
Humming aimlessly in the car, Castiel drove down the windy road enjoying the scenery. Arriving at Winchester & Singer's auto repair and scrap yard, Cas got out and slammed the door or the truck closed. Walking through the maze of cars Castiel heard music playing nearby. Castiel walked towards the music and what he saw made him blush furiously. Dean was bent over the front of a car doing something with the engine, stretching his jeans tightly around his legs and rear. Loud music blasted from the speakers and he was singing along at the top of his lungs off-key. He was shaking his hips and tapping his foot the the beat. His white undershirt was covered in grease and oil, as were his hands. He looked ruggedly sexy. A thought jolted into his head.  
How long had he been standing there staring at Dean?  
"Hello Dean." He said to make Dean aware of his presence.  
"Holy hell!" He exclaimed and jumped, hitting his head on the hood. Cursing and rubbing his head, Dean turned around.  
"Well hi Cas." He said, making a face as he saw Castiel having difficulty not laughing. He lost it. Castiel burst out laughing. Dean smiled and chuckled along with him. Castiel noticed that Dean's cheeks began to grow pink.  
"So how long had you been standing there?" He asked as he went and turned down the music.  
"Not long.” Castiel lied. Dean let out a breath in relief. Dean leaned over a giant tool box and grabbed a dirty rag and used it to clean off his hands. He leaned against the car and crossed his legs.  
"So," Dean began, wiping the sweat off of his head and neck. "How long are you gonna stay here?” Castiel just shrugged.  
“My Gran n-never gave me a s-specific time. She p-probably wants me t-to stay here as l-long as possible. Get me out o-of the house.” Castiel replied slightly annoyed that he was still stuttering. Dean nodded.  
“Okay. Sam is out with his girlfriend Jess so he won’t be back for a bit. I can go ahead and make some lunch if you want.” Dean offered and beckoned Castiel to follow him through the maze of cars to an old but cozy looking house.  
Once inside Castiel looked intrigued at the space. There were old books that were collecting dust all over the small space of an office that was on the right from the front door. Dean lead him through a small set of double doors that went into the kitchen just past the stairs.  
“Who’s h-house is this?” Castiel asked, not really sure what he should be doing.  
“This is Bobby’s house. Me and Sam practically live here.” Dean explained, an awkward silence began setting almost instantly.  
“Sam and I.” Castiel blurted out. Dean looked at him bewildered.  
“What?”  
“You s-said me and Sam, The correct w-way to say that is Sam and I.” Castiel explained and sat on a nearby chair. Dean just stared at him for a moment but just chuckled.  
“So do you like burgers?” Dean asked with his head buried in the fridge. Castiel snorted while trying to look everywhere but at Dean.  
“It is almost i-impossible to live with m-my brothers and not love certain things. B-burgers included.”  
“So what other types of things must you love since you live with them?” Castiel thought for a moment.  
“Well my b-brother Gabriel is addicted to s-surgar, and any sweets o-or pastries. My brother Balthazar g-got me into all types of food. And my sister Anna...well, i-i’m not going to get into that.” Castiel explained with a chuckle. The two settled into a comfortable silence when Dean’s phone buzzed to life with some Kansas song playing.  
“Hey-” Dean was cut off from saying whatever when the person, Jo, interrupted him.  
“Why?” Dean asked confused. Castiel tilted his head in confusion and Dean mouthed ‘She wants me to put my phone on speaker’. Jo said something to Dean and he sighed and obliged to her command.  
“THREE, TWO, ONE!!!” multiple people yelled from the opposite line and the door burst open with a lot of sound. Both Castiel’s and Dean’s heads whipped around to face all the commotion. Castiel could feel the panic begin to creep in as his chest constricted. Dean saw Castiel’s wide eyes and jumped into action.  
“Woah, guys, you can’t just barge in here like that.” Dean said as he attempted to push the large group out through they came. It was nice that he tried. A pretty girl with curly blond hair punched Dean straight in the chest and he stumbled back.  
“Oh I don’t think so Rapunzel.” she said and the whole group snickered. This caught Castiel off guard.  
“Rapunzel?” he asked and Dean groaned and put his hands in his face, blushing fiercely.  
“Please Jo, don’t show him the picture.” begged Dean. Jo grinned evilly and approached Castiel pulling up a picture on her phone. It showed the girl from that Disney movie Tangled with wide green eyes and pursed lips. Castiel’s eyes flicked over to Dean who wore a similar expression. He grinned apologetically at Dean.

“Sorry Rapunzel.” he said and the big group cheered while Dean groaned. A girl with short dark brown hair who was wearing a pair of sunglasses stepped forward and extended her hand.  
“Well hiya angel face. I’m Pamala.” she said with a flirty smile. He shook her hand. That kick started everyone introduced themselves. The redhead that Castiel had seen the other day Charlie Bradbury. A boy with a mousy brown mullet and his sleeved cut off of his flannel shirt was Ash. A pretty girl with dark brown hair and a small smile was Lisa. Castiel noted that she looked to be around five months pregnant. Benny was tall with a bright smile and short light brown hair. A short light skinned girl with curly hair was Cassie. And of course Jo was the small but fierce blond.  
Castiel felt strangely at ease with the small group; they were kind and crazy. He found out a lot about the small little group.

Pam was born partially blind and everyone swore up and down that she was psychic. Ash was apparently a super genius and had a talent with computers; Ash and Charlie were best buds when it came to computers. Charlie could hack into any system and do whatever she wanted with computers. She was also a lesbian and was Dean’s sister that he never wanted. Castiel and Charlie really hit it off and they talked about Doctor Who and books until Dean said “Let’s stop this geek talk alright?” which resulted with a punch in the arm from Charlie and a claim that Doctor Who was the shit.  
“And let’s not bring up LARPing knight Dean.” Charlie said with an evil smirk that made Dean go bright red and stutter. Castiel made a mental note to ask for the story later. A small part of Castiel hoped that there were pictures, because Dean dressed up as a knight? It sent a shiver up his spine. Castiel gave his head a small shake. He shouldn’t be developing a crush on one of the first friends he’s made in a long time. Lisa apparently had a weak spot for biker guys and was four and a half months pregnant with her son Ben, and couldn’t be happier. Benny and Dean were like brothers and he learned that when they were together trouble was sure to happen. Castiel thought with a pang that they reminded him of Balthazar and Gabe. Jo boasted happily about her prized knife collection and how well she could use them. Dean excused himself from the group to go get the burgers he had been making. As soon as he was out of earshot Charlie and the others turned to him.  
“My gay-dar has been going off like crazy since the second I saw you. And don’t even deny it ‘cause I have spent my whole life finding out who likes to bat for the same team.” Charlie said and Castiel turned bright red. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Was he really that obvious? Oh god, did Charlie know that he liked Dean?  
“W-what?” he asked. Pam held up her hands.  
“Woah there angel face, calm down. We don’t mind that you’re gay, and neither will Dean. In fact we think you may be solving a problem that we have been dealing with for what seems like forever.” she said. Castiel tilted his head to the side.  
“What p-problem?”  
“We have all suspected that Dean has a mutual liking for both genders, but the stupid son of a bitch is too stubborn to admit it to anyone or even himself. If a hot guy walks by Dean will unconsciously stare at his ass, same with chicks. But Dean looks at you differently. You two stare more at each other when the other isn’t looking more than Rose and the Doctor.” Charlie explained. “So if you two end up tapping each other we won’t care. Just don’t hurt him.”  
All Castiel could do was give a confused nod as Dean returned with their food. As he and Dean ate the best burger Castiel had ever tasted, the group settled in the living room area and talked and laughed. Castiel still stuttered but it was lightening up. He felt comfortable being surrounded by these people. When Dean and Benny were reenacting some prank they did the door opened to reveal a boy who was obviously younger than the rest of them but almost as tall as Castiel. He had long brown hair and hazel eyes. The boy was smiling, showing off a pair of obnoxious dimples. There was a small blond girl with him that looked really sweet.  
“Hi Dean.” the boy said. Using his amazing powers of deduction Castiel guessed that this was Dean’s younger brother Sam and his girlfriend Jess.  
“Hi Jess. Sammy boy.” DEan said with a smile as Sam rolled his eyes.  
“It’s Sam.” he mumbled while everyone including Jess chuckled.  
“Well anyway’s.” Dean said with a clap of his hands. “Sam, Jess, this is Castiel. Cas, Sam and Jess.” Dean introduced. Castiel waved awkwardly over a the two.  
“H-hello.” Sam and Jess smiled and waved. From then on Castiel laughed and had the most fun he’d ever had. One by one the group dispersed. Jo and Ash had to go help Jo’s mom Ellen at the Roadhouse. Charlie had a role playing appointment she had to attend. Pam and Cassie got bored and decided to go back to Pam’s place for a sleepover. Benny ended up having to drive them. He also offered to take Lisa home so she could get some rest because she had a doctors appointment in the morning. Lastly Sam walked Jess home, leaving himself and Dean alone. Checking his phone, Castiel was startled to see the time, ten forty-five.  
“I have t-to get going now.’ Castiel announced sadly. Dean nodded and stood up.  
“I’ll walk you out.” Castiel smiled as they walked in a comfortable silence to his truck.  
“I hope you had a good time Cas. I’m really sorry they all came barging in like that.” Castiel chuckled.  
“I had a g-great time. D-despite all of t-them coming. They are good people.” Castiel said as he opened the driver side door, looking at Dean. Dean nodded his head slightly.  
“Good.” Their eyes connected and Castiel had to force himself to look away. Looking up at the sky he sighed.  
“I haven’t h-had the chance t-to star gaze yet.” He said thoughtfully. Even with the lights from the town Castiel could see so many more stars than he ever could in the city.  
“You know what?” Dean said. “Before you leave for the summer, I will make sure you do things you have never done before. Promise.” Castiel looked back at Dean. He had forgotten how kind he was. It was a strange feeling how Dean was so kind to him. Castiel was suddenly thankful it was dark because he began blushing.  
“Thank you for everything Dean. Really.” Castiel said softly. The two exchanged their goodbyes and Castiel got in the truck and drove back to the farm. His grandparents had already gone to bed when he arrived home. Walking into his room he unceremoniously stripped off his clothes and flopped on his bed in just his boxers exhausted. Castiel heard his phone vibrate on his stand. Reaching over and grabbing it, he saw it was a text from Dean.  
 ** _Your stutter is almost gone. -D_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I want to know if I should do a chapter from Dean's point of view so everyone can get a sense of his home life and what he thinks of Cas. So please, tell me if I should or shouldn't. Thanks!


	3. Repair man, repair man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter was so short!!! I couldn't think of anything else to go with it so I ended it a bit early. I have awesome idea's in mind for my next couple chapters. Thank you so much for reading this!!!!! Kudos, comment, you know the drill. Thanks much!! :)

Castiel couldn’t believe it. The milking machine was broken. _Broken!_ Castiel must have stood staring at the cursed thing in disbelief for six minutes. With a shake of his head Castiel walked back to the house and entered the kitchen to find his grandmother cooking and his granddad reading the daily paper.

 

“The milking machine is broken.” Castiel announced. Granddad Clark looked up surprised.

 

“What? Are you sure?” he asked in the same disbelieving tone Castiel had used earlier. Castiel nodded.

 

“Well, it’s too early to get someone out here to fix it. We’ll have to call Winchester & Singer’s to see if maybe Dean could come up here and see if he could fix it.” Grandma Maggie said and Castiel had to look away to hide his blush. It had been about a week since he had gone over to Dean’s since they were both busy with their respective lives and only occasionally shared a few text messages. Grandma Maggie served breakfast and they ate in silence. Since Castiel didn’t have anything he needed to do now that the machine was broken, he helped his grandmother with the dishes and groomed the horses.

 

Castiel trudged back into the house to take a shower and rid himself of the smell of horses. Castiel stood under the weak pressure of hot water and attempted to get the dirt from under his nails. Stepping out of the shower Castiel dried himself somewhat and wrapped his black towel loosely around his waist. Castiel was shaking his free hand through his hair as he opened the door and ran straight into the one and only, Dean Winchester.

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel almost lost his grip on his towel as he and Dean collided. Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel by his arms to steady him, before he fully registered Castiel’s state of undress. Castiel didn’t know who was blushing more, him or Dean.

 

“Sorry- damn. Uh- I’m- um.” Dean stuttered. His eyes went to Castiel’s face, down his body, then back to his face. Castiel felt like he was a human furnace. Dean stepped away from the door and Castiel walked hurriedly by him and into his room. Castiel quickly found some clean clothes and threw them on. When he walked into the kitchen Dean was there, and when Dean spotted him, his face flushed dark all over again. Granddad Clark didn’t seem to notice the awkward tension between them.

 

“So Cassie, why don’t you take Dean out to the darn thing and see if he can’t work his magic. I have to go out into the fields anyways.” he said and promptly left the kitchen. Castiel rubbed the back of his neck and beckoned Dean to follow him. Dean got up, slung his bag over his shoulder, and stuffed his left hand in his pocket. They walked a few feet away from each other. Dean cleared his throat.

 

“Sorry about earlier. When I got here your granddad told me where the bathroom was and, yeah.” Dean blushed and Castiel couldn’t help but notice how it made his freckles stand out even more than usual. He shrugged.

 

“It’s fine. It r-really isn’t that big o-of a deal.” Castiel said and stole a glance at Dean. Their eyes met and they bursted out laughing at the awkwardness of the situation. Almost instantly the tension melted away. After a few minutes they reached the cow house and Castiel showed him the dysfunctioning piece, glaring at it.

 

“Careful Cas. If you don’t stop giving it the evil eye it might burst into flames.” Dean joked and Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever Winchester. Now, work your magic.” Castiel ushered.

 

“Bossy.” Castiel heard Dean mutter under his breath. He huffed out a laugh as Dean looked the machine over.

 

“Pass me the flashlight from my bag.” Dean ordered and Castiel rummaged through his bag and handed him a bulky black flashlight. Dean clicked it on and looked through a small gap.

 

“Looks like some bolts may have loosened and maybe a chain is limp. I have to get under here if I want to be sure.” Dean straightened and looked around for a place where he could get under it. He must have found what he was looking for because the next moment he was stretched out on his back and was shimmying under it. Castiel’s gaze was instantly drawn to the small patch of tan skin that showed itself when Dean’s t-shirt rode up.

 

“I was right.” came Dean’s muffled voice. “There really isn’t much I need to do except tighten the bolts and fix and oil the chain. Should be good as new once I’m done. Could you hand me my wrench? The middle sized grey one?” Castiel looked through the bag and handed Dean what he thought was it.

 

“This isn’t the wrench Cas. These are pliers. The wrench looks like the top is an almost closed U with straight edges in the middle.” Dean said with a chuckle. Castiel blushed and took back the tool, and gave him the right one. After about fifteen minutes of Dean requesting different tools Dean scooted out from under the machine and grinned, wiping the grease from his hands with a smile.

 

“All fixed. Try it.” he said. Castiel walked around to check to see if the cows were in the right places, and once seeing they were, went over to the side and turned on the milking machine. The gears and parts whirled to life as it began doing what it was meant to do. Castiel shook his head.

 

“Amazing.” he said. Dean grinned victoriously and their eyes met. At that moment grandma Maggie decided to waltz into the cow house announcing that lunch was ready and demanding that Dean stayed for lunch. Going back to the house, Dean and Castiel walked closely together, shoulders bumping, and Castiel would be lying if he said he didn’t feel little flutters in his stomach. Grandma Maggie served up sandwiches and leftover mashed potatoes.

 

“This is really good Maggie. Thank you for making me lunch.” Dean said as he sank his teeth into his food.

 

“It’s no problem dear. You’re welcome over any time.” grandma Maggie said with a smile and patted his hand. Dean smiled and jumped when his phone rang. He pulled it out and was looking at what looked to be a text. Dean sent a reply quickly and shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

 

“Sorry, but I have to go. Bobby wanted to see if I was done and if I was to come back to the salvage yard to work on some cars.” Dean explained.

“I’ll walk you out.” Castiel said and put their plates in the sink. Dean waved goodbye to his grandparents as they went through the front door. What Castiel guessed was Dean’s car was a big black beast of a car. It was shiny and sleek with visible beige seats and a white lining. On the front it had the word Chevelle written in silver. Castiel didn’t know much about classic cars, but from what he gathered from his brothers, this was an impala.

 

“What year is this?” Castiel asked. Dean beamed and looked so full of pride.

 

“It’s a 1967 chevy impala. This is my Baby. It was my dad’s but it went to me on my sixteenth birthday.” he said and patted the side of the car lovingly.

 

“Well it’s a n-nice model.” Castiel said. They both stood next to the car for a moment.

 

“Well, see you around Cas.” Dean said with a wave and hopped into the driver’s side.

 

“Bye Dean.” Castiel said quietly as he backed out of the driveway. Castiel stood there under the hot sun until he remembered he needed to get some work done. Castiel went back inside to find his grandparents still sitting in their chair’s with smirks on their faces.

 

“Did he kiss you?” grandma Maggie asked. Castiel instantly blushed scarlet.

 

“No!” he yelled as they chuckled. “You guy’s are horrible.” he announced as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

**_Me and you, Saturday night, roller rink. I’ll pick you up at 7. No arguments. -D_ **

 

Castiel stared down at the text. “But I may have a date.” he murmured quietly, not sure if his grandparents heard him or not.

 

_Okay I guess._   _-C_

 

Three days to go.

 


	4. Stayin' Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have some fun roller skating. Pure friendshippiness and just a hint of fluff if you look between the lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all who have left all the great comments, THANK YOU!! The inspiration for this chapter came from my friend who was having a party at a roller rink, and while I was trying to not fall on my face the idea struck me that this would make such a cute chapter in this story. So, yeah. Comment, kudos, you know the drill! ;)

It was the fateful Saturday night where Dean was taking Castiel out to roller skate. To say Castiel was nervous was an understatement. He felt like a goddamn teenage girl! His stomach was churning because he had never been roller skating before and he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of Dean. But that was only a bit of the problem. Castiel’s stomach fluttered every time he thought about it; he was constantly thinking about it. Castiel had to keep telling himself, _It is not a date. It is a strictly platonic event between two friends, and one of them is very male and very straight. Maybe even more people will be there. You have no clue if it it just you two or the whole gang!_ In other words he couldn’t convince himself.

 

But, here he was, wearing a pair of form fitting worn jeans for reason’s he didn’t know and a dark blue v-neck, trying to flatten down his mess of hair. He’d taken a shower and attempted to get a brush through it, but he only made it worse. Finally giving up on it Castiel nervously went into the kitchen to find his grandmother sitting there.

 

“Whatcha doing?” he asked as he slid in the seat across from her. Castiel didn’t like the look in her eyes.

 

“Oh, nothing. Just wondering if Dean is going to feed you during your date or if I need to leave some food in the microwave.” grandma Maggie said nonchalantly.

 

“It’s not a date!” Castiel exclaimed, blushing tomato red. He’d blushed more since he met Dean than he ever had in his entire life. And that was saying something. Grandma Maggie looked like she was about to say something when there was a loud knock on the door. _Oh, god, oh god, oh god._ Castiel felt like he was going to throw up.

 

“Calm down sweetie.” Maggie cooed soothingly to him as they went to open the door. When they did, Dean stood there looking gorgeous with what looked like no effort at all. His blondish brown hair was spiked up and his usually bright green eyes looked darker from the dark light around them. He stood smiling in tight army green t-shirt, a brown flannel shirt, and his brown leather jacket, despite it still being extremely hot. Castiel thought that the jeans that Dean was wearing should be illegal. They fit every curve of his legs and it took every bit of self control not to openly stare.

 

Dean quirked a smile as he looked at Castiel’s hair.

 

“Nice hair Cas.” he said. Castiel rolled his eyes. His grandmother and Dean exchanged greetings and after a few minutes was bading them goodbye’s. When she hugged Castiel she whispered, “I want all the details about your date and if he kisses you.” He looked at his grandmother shocked, until Dean was dragging him to the impala.

 

Once they sat down in the car and Dean began driving to the town, Castiel realized something with a jolt. He was going to a very public place on a Saturday night. Castiel was so wrapped up in trying to convince himself that this wasn’t a date that he completely overlooked that they would be in a public place. He tried to swallow the panic that began to creep slowly in his chest.

 

“Dean-” he began but was cut off.

 

“Don’t worry. I talked to the owner and since this is your first time, I will be teaching you how to skate, _without_ anybody being there.” Dean looked over to him with a smile. He breathed a sigh of relief, when he realized what Dean had just said.

 

“Just the t-two of us?” he asked tentatively and Dean nodded. The rest of the ride was silent with the quiet hum of music coming from Dean’s radio. After about ten minutes, they arrived at Joe’s Roller Rink. Again Dean practically dragged Castiel inside. He reminded Castiel of a very excited puppy. Going through some door Dean emerged carrying two pairs of skates. Castiel shook his head.

 

“I think i c-can just watch.” Dean apparently didn’t want to hear it.

 

“Like I said, no arguments. I swore on cherry pie that I would get you to do things that you have never done before, and I took a lucky guess that you have never been roller skating. I will be there right beside you holding your hand if you need it.” Dean said with a defiant look and a light blush on his cheeks.

 

And that is how Castiel ended up gripping Dean’s right shoulder tightly with his left hand and the other searching for something else to hold on to. Castiel’s feet threatened to slid from underneath him as he shuffled them, trying to keep balanced. Dean huffed a breath of laughter. That was the other reason why his heart was beating frantically. Dean was so close to him. He could almost feel the warmth radiating off of him. Dean’s hand had a firm grasp on Castiel hip and his face was impossibly close to his own.

 

“There you go. You got it.” Dean said as Castiel was finally able to stand straight without any assistance.

 

“I d-don’t like t-this.” Castiel murmured as he tried to stand like a statue, so as not to fall again and break his tail bone.  Dean chuckled.

 

“After you get over your fear of this it is very easy and fun.” Dean explained. Castiel doubted it. Dean suddenly lurched forward and grabbed Castiel's hand and began dragging him fast around the roller funk.

 

"D-Dean! P-please stop!" Castiel demanded weakly. His feet started to roll away from each other and was threatening to make Castiel do a split. He couldn’t fathom how Dean was able to skate backwards and drag him around without looking. At last Dean stopped before he ended up pulling a fallen Castiel around the rink.

 

“Finally.” Castiel breathed as he gained enough balance to stand, wobbling slightly. Dean rolled his eyes and laughed.

 

“You are a wuss. It is not that scary or hard.” Castiel scoffed.

 

“Say’s the guy w-who can defy the laws o-of physics.” This caused Dean to laugh obnoxiously. Castiel found he liked it when Dean laughed and smiled like that. He felt a little bit of pride by making Dean like this. Dean was going to say something when a familiar funky beat came on over the radio. Dean smiled a shit-eating grin and began to skate away from Castiel backwards.

 

_Well I can tell by the way I use my walk_

_I'ma woman’s man; no time to talk._

_Music’s loud and women warm, I’ve been kicked around_

_since I was born. And now it’s all right. It’s okay._

 

Dean mouthed as he began doing little spins and moving his body to the beat of the song. He was making ridiculous faces as he silently sang along.

 

_Whether you’re a brother or_

_Whether you’re a mother_

_You’re stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive_

 

_Feel the city breakin’_

_And everybody shakin’_

_And we’re stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive._

 

Dean was doing funky little dance moves and spins on his skates; still singing along. Castiel was giggling profusely when he began to do the disco.

 

_Ah, ah, ah, ah stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah stayin’ alive_

 

_Well now, I get low and I get high_

_And if I can’t get either I really try_

_Got the wings of heaven on my shoes_

_I’m a dancin’ man and I just can’t lose_

 

_You know it’s alright, it’s okay_

_I’ll live to see another day_

_We can try to understand_

_the New York times effect on man_

 

_Whether you’re a brother or_

_Whether you’re a mother_

_You’re stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive_

 

_Feel the city breakin’_

_And everybody shakin’_

_And we’re stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive._

 

_Ah, ah, ah, ah stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah stayin’ alive_

 

By this time Castiel was about in tears from laughing so hard. He had to get on his knees to prevent slipping and falling down in his skates as he was doubled over laughing. Dean’s facade began to break as he was smiling more and trying to hold back his laughter.

 

“Laugh it up chuckles.” Dean said as he pulled Castiel up to drag him around. Castiel didn’t even try to fight him. He wobbled his feet from side to side as they began to go faster and faster until Dean stopped altogether and they were going around around in a circle.

 

_Life goin’ nowhere_

_Somebody help me, somebody help me, yeah_

_Life goin’ nowhere_

_Somebody help me, yeah_

_Stayin’ alive_

 

Castiel was feeling a bit sick from spinning around, but he didn’t care. He felt like he was high; high off of Dean. They were just a bubbling mess of laughter and Castiel vaguely thought that if an outsider was looking in the scene would have been embarrassing. Dean stopped them from spinning and began to pull Castiel along. That is, until the rollers of Dean’s skates caught together and he fell down, pulling Castiel with his. They both huffed out air as they collided; chest on chest. Castiel was momentarily stunned with the quick thought of how he liked the look of Dean under him. They scrambled off of each other as the song ended.

 

“Well that was fun.” Castiel panted.

 

“Yeah, that was.” Dean and Castiel went back to their stuff and Castiel checked the time on his phone. It was nine thirty.

 

“I should get back home.” Castiel spoke up and pretended not to notice how Dean’s gaze stuck on him longer than normal.

 

“Right. Uh, let’s go then.” The two hopped into the impala and Dean drove Castiel home in silence. When they pulled into the driveway Castiel didn’t want it to end here.

 

“Thank you for tonight Dean. I had a nice time.” Castiel said breaking the silence. Dean blinked a few times.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure. No problem. I had a good time to.” Dean stuttered, blushing slightly. Their eyes locked for a few moments. Castiel wanted Dean to kiss him badly. But, instead Castiel cleared his throat and moved to get out of the car.

 

“Goodnight Dean.” Castiel said softly as he opened the door and got out.

 

“G’night Cas.” Dean whispered. Castiel waved to Dean as he pulled away and just barely saw him wave back. With a sigh Castiel unlocked and opened the door quietly just in  his grandparents were asleep. He heard soft music coming from the living room. When he peeked through the door he saw his very short grandmother with her head on granddad Clark’s chest; over his heart. One hand was on his shoulder while the other was clasped with his. Granddad Clark’s head rested on her’s as they swayed slightly to and fro along with the music. Both of their eyes were closed. Castiel smiled and retreated quietly into his room. Grandma Maggie could wait for the details in the morning.

  
Castiel curled up in his bed exhausted. He didn’t realize how tired he was. As he began to drift off, Castiel couldn’t help but wish to have the thing that his grandparents had. _With Dean,_ his mind thought without permission. Soon Castiel was dreaming about green eyes and tan skin and not having to go back to his family who he didn’t really consider family. The next morning when he woke up, he had a text from Dean.

_**Good riddance stutter. -D** _


	5. Sunshine and Rain Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I didn't really know what to write for this chapter so I just decided to go with this scene that had been plaguing my thoughts and...yeah. I hope you all like it and thank you all for reading and everything!!! Comment, kudos, you know the drill. Love all of you crazies!!!
> 
> p.s. I can use Eve if I want to. Mother of all. Sue me.

Dean had decided that he would spend the day working on his Baby to think. Besides, she needed a tune up anyways. Sweat poured down his back and dripped down his face. Today was easily up in the hundreds. There had been a sudden blast of heat and relentless sun due to no clouds. Dean was thinking it was going to be drought season pretty soon. They hadn’t had one in a couple of years but it could be back.

 

Grease and sweat collected together to decorate his shirt. Most people would be inside with air conditioning sipping cold drinks and thinking it was suicide to venture outside today, but Dean thought differently. Sure, it was hot as balls and the perfect day to watch reruns of Doctor Sexy, but he couldn’t sit still and he needed to do _something_. Ever since his date, no, his _hang-out_ , with Cas had left him on edge. He refused to even face his inside dilemma for the past couple of days, but now he was going to suck up his stubbornness and face it like a man.

 

He _like likes_ Cas. All Dean had been able to think about after the roller rink was that he wanted to kiss Cas so bad, right then and there. So, what? Does that make him bi now? Dean didn’t know. He had always _flirted_ with girls. _Talked_ to girls. _Loved_ girls. But blue eyes and ‘i-just-had-rough-sex’ black hair and pale skin had plagued his thoughts and dreams for nights. And Dean, poster boy for manliness and confidence, was scared shittless about Cas. Cas, the stuttering, blushing boy. God he was pathetic.

 

Dean sighed and slid out on his skateboard thing from under baby. Dean went into the shade- with heart beating fast for more reason’s that the heat and work-  and chugged a glass of water and wiped his face of with a towel. Dean’s phone vibrated against his ass in his back pocket and he pulled it out. Speak of the devil.

 

_I believe I am in need of assistance pronto. -C_  Dean sucked in a small breath.

 

_**With what exactly? -D**_  He only had to wait a minute for a reply.

 

_It seems that the tractor has broken down and stranded me in the middle of the fields. I’ll be damned if I have to walk back. My phone is almost dead, so I can’t text in a bit. -C_

Dean frowned.

 

_**How long have you been out there? -D** _

 

_About an hour or so. I had forgotten that my phone was in my back pocket. -C_

 

_**I’ll be there as fast as I can. Hold tight. -D** _

 

Dean raced inside the house and changed his shirt and grabbed his tools.

 

“Be back soon Bobby!” Dean called when he was almost to the door.

 

“Don’t get into trouble now you idjit!” Bobby called back fondly. Dean threw his bag into the passenger seat and hit the gas once he got into the car and peeled out of the driveway. Dean had no clue how Cas was doing out there. Dean sure as hell wouldn’t be able to stay out in those fields for an hour without any shade or water.

 

Dean pulled into the Novak’s in record time, grabbed his bag, and headed to the shed that had a four wheeler. He knew that the Novak’s wouldn’t mind him borrowing it. Dean carefully drove it out to the shed and headed to the fields. They were gigantic so it was going to be awhile until he actually found Cas.

 

Twenty minutes of riding into nothing, Dean spotted the tractor. He rolled up next to it and spotted Cas crouched in the small piece of shade from the sun that was beginning to set.

 

“Hey Cas. You okay?” Dean asked. Cas stood.

 

“Hello Dean.” Dean suddenly felt hotter than he did before, because holy shit did his voice sound even more gravelly than usual from lack of water. “I am fine. Thank you for coming to help me.” Cas said. Dean smirked.

 

“No problem; Just call me your knight in shining armour.” Dean said and instantly regretted it. Did he really just say that? Dean blushed and pretended that he didn’t notice that Cas blushed beet red as well. Dean pulled open the top of the tractor and looked at the engine. He found the problem almost instantly.

 

‘Well the battery is probably dead from use and heat and it looks like the calibrator could be replaced. Needless to say, you ain’t getting this thing back.” Dean announced and Cas nodded. There was a sudden loud rumbling sound. Both Dean and Cas looked over opposite of the setting sun to see dark, thick rain clouds moving fast to their direction, and suddenly it was pouring down rain. The sun was casting a golden glow on the wheat fields and reflecting beautifully off of the fat rain drops. Dean looked over to find Cas smiling, looking up at the rain. Dean couldn’t look away. The rain slightly flattened down Cas’s hair. His face was getting coated with the rain, sticking to his eyelashes and rolling down his face and throat. Cas turned his smiling sapphire eyes over to Dean’s. Their eyes locked and it felt like they were looking at eachother for forever, but it probably was only a few seconds.

 

Something happened, and Cas must have felt it too, because they both rushed forward and connected their lips. Dean felt like he had been struck by lightning then set on fire. Cas’s lips felt softer than they looked. The kiss was unhurried; they slowly moved their mouths together. Cas moved his hand’s up over Dean’s chest and rested his elbows on top of his shoulders with his fingers tangling in the small hairs at the nap of Dean’s neck. Dean’s hand cradled the back of Cas’s head and angled him so that they could deepen the kiss, his other hand had a firm grip on his hip.

 

Their noses were brushing and their foreheads were touching. They took their time molding their mouths together, and soon Dean’s tongue was brushing against Cas’s lips, asking for entrance, which he opened his lips greedily to. Now there was a certain heat in the kiss that flared up. Dean pressed Cas’s lower half against the tractor and closed the distance between them. Cas let out a stuttering breath and suddenly their lips were locked together again and their tongues fought for a battle of dominance. They paid no attention to the rain or almost set sun.

 

Dean couldn’t get close enough to Cas. Cas tasted faintly of mint and vanilla. Dean was being intoxicated by everything. His smell, his taste, the way he felt against Dean. Castiel now had his arms folded around Dean’s neck with an arched back. Dean groaned and knotted a hand in that soft black hair. Dean could feel the space in his jeans get a bit smaller...but he wasn’t the only one. The need to breathe became too strong and they pulled away, but not before Cas nipped at Dean’s lower lip that caused so many things to stir in him and unconsciously buck up into Cas, who gasp in return. Dean leaned their foreheads together with noses brushing. He interlocked his fingers with Cas’s, who had falled down to his sides.

 

“Shy my ass.” Dean said heavily. He _really_ , really liked this look on Cas, and with the knowledge that he put it there. Castiel’s pupils were blown wide with lust, almost swallowing all the blue. The top of his cheeks were brushed with pick, with swollen red lips parted slightly. He blushed at Dean’s comment.

 

“We should probably get back to the house.” Cas said in a ravaged voice. Dean nodded and slowly moved away to gather his things. They both got on the small four-wheeler. As Dean drove back to the house, he could feel Cas rest his head against his back and his hands slide around his waist and rest drawing small circles dangerously low on his abdomen. Awhile later Dean had the four-wheeler back in the shed and he and Cas stood dripping wet in the laundry room.

 

“Where are your grandparents?” Dean asked.

 

“They went to do stuff in town and talk to someone or something. I didn’t get all the details. They won’t be back until later.” Cas said. Dean stripped off his shirt and pants, standing only in his somewhat dry underwear. Cas looked away and blushed at Dean’s state of undress. Yet he did the same, and quickly retreated into his room to get them something to wear while their clothes were in the drier. Cas returned in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and handed Dean sweatpants. Dean looked at him.

 

“If you tried to wear one of my shirts, it would just choke you.” Cas said, but wouldn’t look him in the eye. Dean guessed that was only one of the reasons why he didn’t get a shirt. Cas gave him some privacy to take off his boxers and dry those too, and he slipped on the somewhat small sweatpants. Dean left the laundry room and found Cas rooting through the cupboard. He leaned against the doorway, unabashedly eyeing Cas.

 

“What're you doin’?” Dean asked. Cas jerked slightly up and looked at Dean, obviously trying not to stare. Cas cleared his throat.

 

“Trying to find something easy and quick for us to eat. Or, me, if you-you need to get back home, to eat.” Cas stuttered nervously. Dean just smiled. He would swear to his dying day that he did not just think that Cas was cute.

 

“Sure. Bobby and Sam won’t miss me for one night.” Dean walked next to Cas to take a look in the cupboard. Cas was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. The kid must have no clue what to do. Dean would bet a lot of money that he had been Cas’s first kiss. Dean felt a pang of guilt that he had stolen that him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much about it.

 

“There’s mac ‘n cheese.” Dean pointed out to break the silence. Cas nodded and grabbed the box and a pot. He filled it up with water and put it on the stove. Cas turned to Dean and, while blushing, hesitantly put his hands on Dean’s chest and leaned almost scared into a kiss. Dean kissed him back enthusiastically. Dean loosely wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and pulled a bit closer. He could feel Cas hum appreciatively. They pulled back.

 

“You know you are allowed to do that now, right.” Dean asked teasingly. Cas rolled his eyes with a small smile and poured the noodles into the boiling water. Dean was glad to see Cas act more like himself.

 

“Have you had your Big Gay Freak-Out yet?” Cas asked looking at Dean as he went up behind him and hugged his waist, kissing Cas’s neck and making him shiver slightly.

 

“Nope. I’m puttin’ that puppy on the back burner for now. Had a mini one a bit before you texted me to come to the rescue, but I haven’t been hit by that truck yet.” Dean confessed and he felt Cas laugh silently. Dean was no good in a situation if he couldn’t make a joke. They stood in silence until the mac ‘n cheese was served in front of them. Cas fiddled with his fork nervously.

 

“So, are we, like, boyfriends now or something?” He asked looking up at Dean with an expression that reminded him of a deer in headlights. Dean thought about it. He really did like Cas; he didn’t want this to be just a fling like it had been with all those girls in the past. Cas was interesting and funny and, yes, he was adorable. And the idea of Cas sucking faces with some random, faceless douche bag made his blood boil. Dean felt a strong feeling of possession come over him.

 

“I guess. I like you alot, and the idea of you suckin’ faces with some random douche doesn’t sit well with me.” Dean shrugged. “So, yeah, I wanna be your boyfriend.” He scooped a mouthful of his food into his mouth. “Do- do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Cas was obviously trying to hide his huge smile.

 

“Yes, Dean, I would.” He leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. Even though it was a bit too domestic for Dean, yeah,  he could get used to this. Dean picked up their bowls and put water in them for them to soak.

 

“What time is it?” Cas asked out of the blue. Dean remembered his phone. Going into the laundry room he grabbed his bag and pulled out his phone, with which he was grateful he had put it in there. Dean saw that it was about seven thirty, and he had three texts. One from Bobby and two from Sam.

 

**Well what the hell are you gonna be doin now ya idjit?** That was from Bobby.

 

_So Bobby said you ran out of the house?_

 

_Don’t be a fool, cover your tool._  Dean laughed at his brother’s texts.

 

_**Shut up bitch, it’s not what you think. I had to help Cas out with somethin’. Tell Bobby that I’m either gonna come back late or crash here. -D**_ Dean only had to wait a minute for a reply.

 

_Jerk. Have a good time with your boyfriend Deanna. -S_  Dean didn’t reply to that one. Dean saw that their clothes were dry and threw on his shirt. It was getting cold in that house. Dean walked back into the kitchen, but didn’t see Cas.

 

“Cas?”

 

“In my room Dean.” Dean walked into Cas’s room and found him on his computer. Dean flopped down on his bed and looked at what Cas was doing. Cas pressed the spacebar and the familiar tune of Yellow Submarine by The Beatles. Dean quirked a smile and wrapped himself around Cas, who leaned back onto his chest.

 

“My mom used to sing me Hey Jude every night when I was little.” Dean said into Cas’s neck.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. It was her mom’s favorite Beatles song.”

 

“My mother, her name was Eve, used to sing me Stuck On You by Elvis. She was a huge Elvis fan.” Cas turned his head to look at Dean and they kissed. Again, they took their time to map out the contours of each others mouth. Dean pulled away when he yawned.

 

“Is it okay if I crash here?” Dean asked a bit shyly. Cas blinked then slowly began to smile.

 

“Sure Dean.” Cas picked up his laptop and set it on his bedside table.

 

“Do you want to sleep in here or-” Dean cut him off.

 

“I’m comfortable right here.” They got under the covers and just talked. Dean and Cas had a small, childish argument about what was the best color (“Blue is so much better that green Cas, I’m tellin’ you.” “No, green is a far better color than blue.”). That lead to Cas calling Dean Rapunzel and Dean, being miffed with no creativity, called Cas Angel Boy. All in all, even though it still being somewhat early in the evening, Dean didn’t mind actually sleeping with Cas. Like, watching him fall asleep. He looked younger and so peaceful. Dean groggily kissed his forehead, then quickly fell asleep, both Dean and Cas tangled together.

 


End file.
